A Daydream Away
by Karenza
Summary: Garcia discovers a video of Morgan. What feelings will be revealed when she show it to Reid? Inspired by the song A Daydream Away by All Time Low
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a short Criminal Minds fanfiction I wrote. It is based off the song 'A Daydream Away by All Time Low' I wrote this in about two hours so sorry if it sucks. Please read and review - K xx**

_**DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Criminal Minds or All Time Low as much as I would love to *SOBS***_

"Hey, Reid come here. I want to show you something" Garcia called from her lair.

"What is is, Penelope? It better not be one of those cat video's again." The young genius answered her as he reluctantly entered the room.

"Nope, it's better. But, it's not just for fun. I need you to profile the video to find out who it's about. I have a feeling I know but I just want a second opinion." The bubbly tech analyst explained.

"Fine, who do you think it's about?" Reid huffed trying to get information from the woman.

"I can't tell you it could mess with the profile. Now shush and watch" she commanded as she pressed the play button. An image of SSA Derek Morgan graced the screen; he was sat on a stool with an acoustic guitar in his hands as he started to strum an unfamiliar tune. A few chords in he started to sing in a rich, velvety voice.

~I wish you could see your face right now

'Cause you're grinning like a fool

And we're sitting on your kitchen floor

On a Tuesday afternoon~

Reid's mind instantly flashed back to a few weeks ago when they had just got off of a tough case. It was a Tuesday and the team had gotten the day off. Him and Derek spent the day together, they had been cooking food and dancing around to the radio but, they got distracted and the food burnt but they just laughed it off. They ended up on the floor holding their aching abs after the much needed laughter.

~It doesn't matter when we get back

To doing what we do

'Cause right now could last forever

Just as long as I'm with you~

He remembers that day and he remembers it never wanting to end.

~You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose~

~We would go out on the weekend

To escape our busy lives

And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys

Chasing down their desperate wives~

He remembered the rare weekends off that they spent together. They would sit in a park and profile people for the pure fun of it and just make guesses about people's lives. They would make bets on whether the sleazy blokes that hung around would get a girls number or if they would be sent away with their tails between their legs.

~I would drink a little too much

You'd offer me a ride

And I would offer you a t-shirt

And you would stay another night~

He remembered that more often than not Morgan would manage to convince Reid to stay the night after they had been drinking either with the team or with each other. Reid would be bundled up in one of Derek's massive T-shirts and stayed in the spare bed. They would spend hours just talking even if it was just drunken rambles. Every conversation with the older male was treasured.

~But you're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose~

~We never stood a chance out there

Shooting love in real-time

So we'll take it over ice tonight

With a little salt

And a little lime~

He remembered all the times Derek had drunk dialed him and Spencer had passed off his comments of how pretty he was as drunken rambles. He remembers picking his best friend up from the same bar each time and letting him sleep off the alcohol on his couch. Ignoring the words spoken in his friends intoxicated state.

~You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose~

He remembers thinking that the darker man would never love him. He remembers each time he had caught the man staring at him but just passed it off as wishful thinking. The slight brushes of hands when walking side by side. The blatant disinterest in any passing female in the last few months - Spencer could even say years.

~You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you~

As the final chord struck Spencer realised - He was hopelessly in love with his best friend. And if he hadn't interpreted the video wrongly then Derek was also in love with him.

"It's me!" He exclaimed.

"What is?" She replied in a coy tone.

"The song. The song's about me, Garcia!" he explained a giant grin on his face.

"I knew it! Now, go find my chocolate Adonis and make him yours" she commanded her Junior-G-man.

"Wha...Yes! Of course! Thank you so much, Penelope! I love you; you're the best" He exclaimed hugging the bespectacled woman.

"I know, I know. Now, go!" She ushered him off. He released the woman and fled the room almost tripping down the stair's. He saw the bullpen was empty and dashed to see JJ as she was the only one he could see that was still in their office. He flung her office door open and this time actually managed to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Oh my God, Spence! Are you okay?" She said helping her gangly friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Where's Morgan?"

"He just left a few minutes ago. Why?"

"I just need to find him."

"Did you finally figure it out?" He frowned.

"Figure what out?"

"That you love him and he loves you back" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait, you knew?" he asked, still puzzled.

"Of course. I may not be a profiler but I still know. Everyone does. There's a betting pool. If you get together this week I win so, chop chop. It's already Thursday." She joked but with a serious undertone.

"Wait... what?" the still confused genius questioned.

"Just go, Spence. I assume you know where he would be" The young man thought for a second.

"I have an idea of where he may be. See ya later, Jayje."

"Bye, Spence. I expect a full account of what happens tomorrow"

"Will do" He said as he once again dashed out of the door and grabbed his belongings before heading to the one place he know his beloved would be: The bar.

Spencer arrived at the bar and saw the object of his desire sat nursing a drink; beer by the looks of it. He walked up behind his colleague and tapped him on the shoulder. Taking note that the man could not be intoxicated yet as her turned around in his chair.

"Mind if I sit here?" He said motioning to the stool next to the more senior agent.

"Yeah, sure." he paused "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I came to find you, to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the video that Garcia found of you."

"I was in college. I needed the money. I didn't think anyone would ever find it" He panicked.

"What?"

"Wait... If it wasn't that video, which one was it?"

"The one of you singing?"

"Oh thank God" He let out a sign of relief "Wait... not the one where I'm playing guitar, right?"

"Urm, yeah. That one."

"Oh, shit. Look, Reid, I understand if you want me to stay away from you. I'm sorry if I crept you out but, you must know that my feelings are legitimate. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you but I understand that you don't want that and I'll leave you alone. From now on I will be strictly platonic." Reid covered Morgan's mouth with his long fingers.

"Shush, Derek." He said before removing his fingers and replacing them with his own mouth in a short, chaste kiss. "Besides, I don't think you can be platonic boyfriends" Derek's eyes widened as a grin lit up his face.

"Really?" Spencer nodded as his now-boyfriend pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, too, by the way" Spencer murmured

"I guess you weren't really a daydream away after all. You were right there this whole time" He said contently before grabbing his lovers hand and pulling him away from the bar and out to Reid's old beat up car.

They did nothing but kiss that night and fall asleep in each others' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- part two of this story. Hope you enjoy**

Spencer and Derek arrived at work the next day only for the paler man to be Reid-napped by the two BAU blondes and dragged into Garcia's bat-cave. When they arrived Prentiss was readily sat at the desk. The bubbly hacker pushed the lean doctor into a couch and the women stayed standing, grinning unnervingly at the young man.

"So?!" Garcia prompted.

"'So' what?"

"So, how did it go?"

"It went fine" Spencer answered nonchalantly and went to stand up to leave. JJ immediately pushed him back into the seat by his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't. I was promised full disclosure" the media liaison reminded her best friend.

"Dammit" The doctor muttered under his breath.

"Spill, 187."

"Just one question. How does Emily know what's going on?"

"Girls talk, Reid." the raven haired agent responded. "And now it's time for you to talk. So happened after you left JJ's office?"

"I went to Derek's regular bar."

"Wait, how do you know his regular bar? I don't even know that" Garcia interrupted.

"I know from the amount of times he's drunk dialed me and the bar tender has begged me to come pick me up" the BAU beauties accepted this answer and motioned for him to carry on with a nod. " Anyway, I saw him at the bar and I knew that he was not yet intoxicated therefore I could speak to him then rather than wait for the morning. I sat next to him and told him you found a video of him and showed it to me. The next bit I don't really understand; he panicked and said 'I was in college. I needed the money. I didn't think anyone would ever find it'."

"Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean Derek Morgan did a porno?" Prentiss giggled.

"A WHAT?!" Reid flushed bright red.

"A pornographic film, Reid. Even you should know what that is."

"I know, I just, I, uh" stuttered the awkward man, flustered at the situation.

"Awww, Sweet cheeks you are too innocent. I will however be finding that video. It couldn't be that hard to find" Garcia said as she started typing away at her keyboard.

"Penelope, focus. You can find it later." JJ informed the woman.

"Yeah. Right, and you can bet that I will be. Continue, Boy Wonder." She instructed the still flaming red agent.

"Oh, um, he then asked what video. I said the one of him singing. He said not the one with the guitar. I told him it was. He started apologising, professed his love for me, said he'd stay away."

"Wait, what?" all three girls gaped at him.

"He said he was sorry that he crept me out and that he's stay away?"

"No, before that. Did you say he professed his love for you?"

"Yes, why?"

"He told me he would never say 'I love you' to anyone he did not mean it that's why he hasn't said it to any of his previous partners." The voluptuous blonde squealed.

"Seriously?" Reid questioned. The blonde just grinned and nodded, causing a goofy grin to appear on the youngest member of the BAU's face. "He love's me" He whispered in wonder.

"I sure do, Pretty Boy" All four occupants of the bat cave swiveled their heads toward the door to see the chocolate god himself stood there with an adoring grin aimed at his boyfriend."So, why are you three harassing my boyfriend?"

"We are not harassing him we were told we had full disclosure of any events that partook last night. Wait, did you say boyfriend?"

"Sure did."

"Spence, you didn't say that."

"I didn't have a chance to get to that part yet."

"So finish off the story. Actually, Morgan you tell us."

"Fine" He sighed coming to sit beside his beloved "I 'professed my love' for Pretty Boy and told him I would try to stay strictly platonic. He covered my mouth with his hand, told me to shush before kissing me and then said I don't think you can be platonic boyfriends" All the girls squealed "There goes my ear drums."

"Actually the human hearing range goes up to-" Reid started spouting before he was cut off by a kiss from the man he loved. This caused the girls to squeal again. "Actually, you were right. I think my eardrums might be permanently damaged if they keep doing that every time we so much as look at each other."

"Me too."

"Oh, hush up you two. What happened after that?"

"We went to Derek's apartment and went to bed."

"Ohhh, did you have fun" Garcia winked at the couple.

"Not like that, Baby Girl. We chatted for a few hours before we fell asleep."

"Awwww" The girls coo'd.

"Oh, before I forget, Morgan. Is there any key words that would help me discover your 'adult film work'?"

"I, uh, I don't, I don't know what you are on about."

"Don't lie to me, Morgan, I will find it."

"Don't think so woman."

"Are you doubting my skills?" She asked mock offended.

"No, I have faith in my own."

"I'm sure you do" She said in a seductive voice, winking at the bald man.

"Okay, I'm gonna take Pretty Boy and leave now."

"Bye, bye, my lovelies. The closet down the hall is the roomiest."

"Goodbye, Penelope" He said shutting the door behind himself and his lover.

**A/N:- Hope you enjoyed this I don't know if there will be another chapter or if there is when it will be up but if you have prompts for a new chapter they would be very welcome. Please review. Thank you for reading - K xx**


End file.
